


Wheres's Sammy

by imkatbug



Series: Gosh Darn it Sammy [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, haha im crazy, mediscout - Freeform, prego scouto, shouldnt have happened, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imkatbug/pseuds/imkatbug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two months since Scout's left and medic hasn't been the same . When the team realizes Scout's MIA they decide to go after her and discover her worst secret yet. Part two of I'll be home for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

grumble*  
“Mmmm five more minutes..."  
* grumble*  
“What the hell.... What the hell’s wrong with my b-b-"  
Scout never got a chance to finish her sentence before she was racing to the bathroom. Thanking God for her quick speed, she quickly ran into a stall before retching.  
Pyro quickly followed, being awakened by the slamming of the door. Still holding her balloonicorn, she raced to see what was the matter.  
“Oh gosh scout, you okay?" She asked innocently.

  
"N-no, oh god Jesus Christ! I-I think I have food poisonin'." She was able to get this out before she vomited again. “You know Scout... I've been reading some books-" " Don't you dare say it ya unicorn lovin' harpy!" She hissed.  
“Well I just wanted to say it looked a little like," she bent down to Sammy's level." Morning sickness." She whispered.  
“Why I'm gonna crea- oh god!" She didn't finish, and Pyro walked away whistling, knowing her suspicions were confirmed.  
“F-feli..." Sammy whispered weakly to the Italian. " Si~?" She replied.  
“T-tell no one! It's nothing, just food sickness! But I'm gonna go see the doc in town just to make sure. “Alrighty then... But why not see out Doc?"  
She narrowed her eyes at the happy blonde. " You know why. Now leave me to my pain..." She groaned. The Italian left, murmuring to her balloonicorn about party plans with Mr. Crumpet.

  
Thank god today was a ceasefire, or else scout would have to be... She gulped, black listed. The only mercs that remained at the base were Medic, Solly, Heavy and Pyro, so sneaking out was relatively easy.  
She changed into her civilian clothes, wearing no obvious colors tang would show her allegiance. The trek to Teufort was long and hot, but Sammy could take it. She usually ran but not now. Sammy would not risk throwing up again.  
When she made it to the barren town, she quickly jogged to the doctor. She was a kind, older women, who performed checkups and helped with taking care of bar scraps.

  
The waiting room was empty, a dry wooden place. She rang the old metal bell before she sat down on a threadbare chair, beside an old cracked painting. The door opened and the Dr. entered with a smile.  
" Please come with me, miss." The doctor beckoned her and she followed with a shudder. Sammy sat down on the medical table and sighed.  
“Your name please."  
“Um Samantha Abigail Jallette.”  
“Date of birth?"  
“Erm... June fifth, 1991. "

  
“Alright now Ms. Samantha, what seems to be the problem?"  
“Well I woke up this mornin', feeling real bad y'know. Vomiting and shit like that. "  
The doctor took notes, not looking up from her pad. “Did you have anything odd last night, or something you may be allergic too?"  
“Well I had some burnt brisket, a beer and that was it. Nothing strange. "  
“Well have you done any, ahem, sleeping around, as you kids put it?"  
Sammy blushed trying to recall when she and the doc last did it.  
“Well that would have to be around Christmas. “She finally stated.  
“Ah... I think I've come up with my prognosis..."

  
“The progywhaty?"  
“It means the source. Ms. Samantha, your twelve weeks pregnant. "  
“Medic." She called out as she fainted.  
She woke up with a cool rag on her head, the worried Dr. hovering over her. “Ms. Samantha, are you feeling better?"  
“Better oh I'm fine! Right dandy! Just found out that my career is ruined!" She sobbed sarcastically. The Dr. gave a slight frown and a sigh.  
“Please do calm down Ms. Jallete."  
“Calm down... Heh... calm?! I'm anything but! Frikin Unbelievable! I work as a mercenary! Do you know how many times I've gotten stabbed in the gut this week?! Probably like two... But that's not the point! I'm a warrior... Not some Boston chick who got knocked up by her boyfriend. Ugh this sucks on ice...."  
She groaned, her tirade coming to an end. "You know what... I'm outta here." She said, hopping off the table. Sammy threw a small was of bills at the babbling Dr.  
Sammy had to make a phone call.

“Who is this and how did you find this number?"  
Pauling questioned the mysterious blocked caller.  
“Ms. Pauling it's me! Scout! I have an emergency!"  
“Scout! What's wrong?!" Ms. Pauling quickly got worried about her best friend.  
" Can ya switch to a private line?"  
“Sure. Just call me back with your favorite player. "  
Scout hung up the phone before putting in an 03.  
“Ms. Pauling how may I help you.”  
“Yes this is Jimmie Foxx.”  
“Alright Scout what's wrong?!"  
Scout looked around the empty street, praying to God that there wasn't a spy around.  
“Well um UH aaaaah.... Someone made a home run."

  
The line was silent for a minute.  
“Are you serious?"  
“No, no! Not like in the game. Y'know how guys can make it to first base on a date?"  
Silence.  
“Oh I get it... But that means... oh. OH. OOOOOH MY. OOOOOOH MY GOD!"  
Scout cringed as she heard a clatter at the end of the line and what seemed to be screaming.  
“Ms. Pauling?! Are you alright?! Is it an attack?!" Scout asked, deeply concerned.  
“Y-yes I'm fine. There's no attack. It's just... Wow. I never thought you would. Woooow. So who's the batter, if you know what I mean..."  
Scout cringed at the statement.  
“Well um.... Someone I love and care for very much. Erm someone I spent Christmas with. "  
“Oh phew. I thought it was a teammate."  
“HEHEHEHEHEHE of course not. “She said, giving a horribly fake giggle. "Alright. Well the administrator is demanding I get back to work. I'll call you later, at five, about what I can do. "  
“Alright... Well bye Ms. Pauling. "

  
“Goodbye Mr. Foxx.”  
She hung up the phone and sighed.  
“Well that was tres intersant. “She whipped around to see none other than the red spy. Or in this case her new step father.  
“I had a feelin ya mighta been spying on me ya low down dirty-"  
“Ah ah ah, what would ta mere say?"  
She growled and narrowed her eyes. “Alright. So ya caught me. Now what?"  
“Oh nothing. I just heard Mon petite talking about baseball and that was all. "  
“Enough of that slim what do you want? Money? Me to piss off? Leave you an' ma alone foreva? "  
He chuckled darkly under his breath. “Not at all, mon lapin. Just making sure you are safe. “He ruffled her hair and she swiped at his hand.” Just be careful, oui?"  
“‘Wee wee' or whatever. I got it I got it so just bugger off. "  
He rolled his eyes at the horrible accent and turned away. "Have a good evening, mon lapin." She flicked him off and paced away.

Sammy sat at the bar, downing another iced tea. She knew she wouldn't be drinking any alcohol for a loooong time. She frowned and started sucking on the lemon that came with her drink. The tartness took her away from all her problems, if just for a few bitter seconds.  
“Why the long face gal? Usually you and your buds come in here and drain the place. “The barkeep asked her, putting down the mug he was washing.  
“Well, the doc says my kidneys ain't doin' too well so just iced for me." She said with a small, sad smile. The first lie of many. Her whole life was going to fall to disarray within weeks if her predictions were correct.  
Scout looked down at her stomach, which now she could see was now slightly sticking out. 'Oh little fella... You've put me in a world of hurt...' She thought to herself, poking it. The barkeeper cleared his throat and pointed to the cracked clock, the victim of many bar fights.  
"Oh, 4:55, thanks for reminding me.” she threw some money on the old wood table. He nodded his head in thanks as she left, going for the phone near the back of the dive bar.  
She dialed the number, anxious for the news. What was going to happen to her...?

  
“Ah, Mr. Foxx, early as usual.” Ms. Pauling said, a faux chipperness in her voice.  
“Cut to the chase doll. I need to know. "  
“* sigh* I thought you might say that. Well, I talked to my people. You'll be heading back to Boston for your retirement. You have violated a mandatory code in the documents you signed. "  
“Oh great, one of the things not included on the boys' I guess!?" She nearly shouted, startling the barkeep.  
“Well... Erm yes. Due to the violation of this code, your contract with B.L.U. Corporation has been terminated,"  
Terminated. That's what she felt like her life was about to be. The word was so grim... So ominous. It was like death but worse. Termination was forever.  
“Ahem. But due to your situation, we'll be telling them you've been reassigned to a different assignment, better fitted to you’re... Expertise. "  
The ex-scout sighed in defeat. “Thanks... For this... Everything Ms. Pauling. "  
“You’re welcome. . . Samantha. We'll be coming to pick you up the day after tomorrow. You've been black listed and so there is no need to go on the battlefield tomorrow. I suggest you start saying your goodbyes now. "  
“Alright, I will. So, goodbye. “She hung up the phone with a long sigh.  
“I better tell the boys and pyro.”

“YER WHAT?!" The demo an exclaimed, breaking his bottle on the table.  
“What form of communism is this!?!" The soldier shouted, obviously infuriated.  
“I REFUSE TO LET LEETLE SCOUT LEAVE!" The heavy yelled grabbing her and hoisting her above his head.  
Pyro was running around screaming unintelligible things beneath her Gas mask. Even the spy had something to say, even though it was in French. Engie kicked one of his toolboxes in defeat, muttering when he dented it.  
The only silent ones were sniper and medic. “Kinda glad the little ankle biters leavin' , ey doc?" The sniper said, speaking up.  
The medic only glared it him, causing him to move over, fearing his wrathful gaze.  
The Heavy eventually put her down, allowing some of the fear to dissipate and her to explain.  
“Listen, all of ya! I'm gone for two years in California, and that's it. Just gotta train some mini me's and BOOM! Back in business baby! "  
She said, trying be cheerful.  
“Trust me, every chance I get I'll be callin', writin', maybe even vistin' ya sorry saps.” Sammy said, trying to reassure them. Suddenly, the blue Frenchman spoke up. “There is a saying, in mon country. Do not cry because it is over, smile because it 'appened. "  
All nodded in agreement. “To scout, May she come back faster and stronger.”  
“To scout!" The team replied, raising glasses both full and empty.

It was the day of her departure. The ex-Scout looked at her room just one last time before closing the door. Medic hadn't spoken a word to her since she had announced it, even locking his door when she came around.  
She was about to grab her bags when two strong arms wrapped around her waist.  
“Please don't leave me Liebling.”  
“I-I have ta Doc. Orders from up top. “She turned around to see the older man fighting back tears.  
“Aw, doc ya gonna make ME cry! Don't be sad! I'm only a phone call away. You know that." She wrapped her arms around him and he buried his head in the crook of her neck.  
“Please don't forget me.”  
“August, what the actual hell!? I'll never forget ya! Hell I'm already missing ya and ya right here in my arms. “She exclaimed, causing him to smile.  
“Well... I won't be able to do this outside... So," she kissed him passionately, he returning the kiss with as much fire. She ran her fingers through his dark hair and smiled as she earned a small sign of contentment.  
“Darling, Ich leibe dich.”

  
“I love you too, ya ol' kraut." She said affectionately.  
He grabbed her duffel bags as the headed to the jet waiting outside, Ms. Pauling waiting patiently. Her team mates were lined up in rows of four and three, saluting her as she passed. She felt tears well up in her eyes as she looked at the faces of the men she'd fought with. Laughed, cried, died and drank with.  
She boarded the plane, duffel bags in hand, before turning around to get a final look at her soldiers. Most had tears in their eyes (or eye) and were trying to look brave.  
“Aw come here ya chucklenuts!" She exclaimed rushing towards them. They gave her one last hug before Ms. Pauling had to push and shove them off her.  
She looked out the airplane window longingly as the faces of her comrades disappeared.


	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The men ( and pyro ) have gone to hunt little Sammy down! Will she be able to escape?!

The men (and woman) sat in their chairs nervously. Last time they had had a meeting like this, they had been told they had three days to live. The only one missing was the medic.

Speaking of him, he kicked the door open, hands full with boxes.

“What in the name of Sam hill...?" Questioned the engineer softly.

The doctor removed a scalpel and opened one box deftly. From inside came a flow of white letters. All stamped with one message. RETURN TO SENDER. The mercenaries gasped.

“These gentlemen, and pyro, are each and every letter we have been sending to Scout over the past two months. I just got off the phone with the administration with the faculty and Ms. Jallete never arrived. "

" Is that why my damn blasted phone calls have been gettin' a " oh she's not here right now come back later,’?!?" The Scottish man shouted. “Ja vol Herr Demo. As of today, Samantha A. Jallete has been missing for two months three days. Anything could have happened. "

He pulled out a chalk board in the middle of the room which had German written all over it. “Mein first theory was this was all a set up by RED. This is unlikely but highly probable due to the fact we saw Ms. Pauling two days ago.

Which disproves my second theory. Their plane being crashed in mountain side. Und that brings us to my third theory. "

He flipped the chalk board over to see a large question mark.

“My third theory is the unknown factor. My hypothesis, scout found out something she didn't need to und they had to get rid of her. Or she simply wanted to quit the team. That is why it is called the unknown. "

Everyone was quiet. “This has higher ups written all over it, I demand to speak to Ms. Pauling!" The heavy shouted. He was greeted with approval and the medic pushed his glasses up.

“Güt thinking Herr heavy. I shall do this now. “He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. He put it on speaker phone so everyone could listen. After the fourth tone, someone finally picked up.

“Hello you've reached Ms. Pauling, how may I help BLU team?" She replied, and the engineer detected a hint of uneasiness in her voice.

“Ah, Fraulein Pauling, our favorite assistant. How are you?"

Medic asked, his voice sweet like honey.

“Oh I'm fine, just a little tied up at the moment. May I help you?"

“Oh ja, JA of course. I just wanted to know... WHERE IN THE NAME OF ZHE THIRD REICH IS SCOUT?!!?"

Everyone trembled at the Dr.'s booming voice, soldier holding on to engineer for dear life. They heard a gulp on the other end of the line.

“M-Ms. Samantha Abigail Jallete has been terminated from BLU incorporated.”

The room went silent, the only sound being medic’s heavy breathing. Finally after an eternity he spoke again.

“Would you like to rephrase that...Fraulein? " his voice was as cold as death. " Sh-she violated the terms of her contract so she was dismissed from service. "

“THEN VERE IS MEIN FRAU! TELL ME!" The medic nearly screamed into the phone. The line went dead.

“I guess we'll never know where she is now..." Sighed Spy.

“I may be able to change that. “A voice suddenly spoke up. The pyro shifted into the red spy.

“Thierry." The blue sky hissed. “Jacque." He replied casually, removing a cigarette. He lit it and took a long drag. “So what do you want?" He asked in French.

“Just some incriminating evidence. No intelligence, no briefcase. And you know what I'm talking about. “He replied. The blue spy removed a folder from well... Well it looked like thin air.

The red spy pulled out a piece of paper. “This is the address she is at." The heavy tried grabbing for it but the spy turned invisible.

“I have two terms. One is that I get to come along. “The medic grumbled an agreement.

“The second is that only three of you come along.” Outcries of denial were heard and the blue spy shushed them.

"Ve agree. Now vhen can ve leave?" The medic said, desperation in his question.

“We leave in an hour. A plane departs in two. Now make your decision. “He reappeared and grumbles were heard.” I am definitely going." Medic said. Everyone nodded. Even if they didn't know of their relationship, they knew they had a special connection.

“I vill go with doktor. “The heavy said. No one dared opposed him. That left one spot open. The pyro raised her hand. That settled it. The three scariest members of the team were going on a covert rescue mission to find their lost scout.

====

One couldn’t begin to fathom the Dr.’s hatred for planes. But time was of the essence and he would stomach it for her. His Scout, His Sammy. The ride lasted less than five hours with little turbulence. The man thanked Archimedes for this blessing as they finally touched down in Boston.

They called two cabs, for heavy took the entire backseat of one, and off they went, farther and farther into the heart of the city. Usually they would’ve been earning odd looks by now, but there disguises were perfect.

Heavy wore large business attire, making him look like your almost average worker. The spy wore a hoody that went down to his nose, and ripped jeans, going for the look of lanky American teenager. Pyro took this time to where her prettiest spring dress and wore her hair in pigtails. Medic also wore a suit and tie, matching heavy. In his briefcase though he had several things in case of emergency.

 

They pulled up to a familiar complex. “Complex C. “August muttered under his breath. As the cabs departed, Thierry cleared his throat. “I will go in first, undetected, to see if she’s even there. If she is I will signal you from the window. If I am not back in five minutes, then I am dead and it is a trap. They nodded their heads in agreement.

 

Though medic despised the idea of the enemy spy getting to see his Liebling first, he knew it was for the best. Thierry activated his watch and he became invisible. The trio decided to wait in the lee of the building, so if there were any enemies, they wouldn't see them coming.

 

Feliciano played with her braids, boredom striking her. She wished she had brought balloonicorn. Medic sighed, leaning up against the wall. Realizing its filthiness, he quickly straightened. Heavy looked at his watch. Four minutes.

 

Suddenly a napkin fluttered down from the window. The signal. They ran into the old lobby, long since trashed and vacated. Medic pressed the elevator button impatiently, tapping his foot. After a minute or so he decided that enough was enough and ran up the stairs. The heavy followed, picking up pyro.

 

First floor, second floor, third floor, rest on the fourth floor (damn that elevator.) and then fifth. When they finally made it to the sixth, medic crept along until he found the apartment. The door had been left open a crack.

 

He heard the laughter of the Frenchman and scowled. Of course he had to flirt with Kathryn first. Not that she wasn't a lovely woman. But he wanted his woman.

 

“How should ve do this?" He whispered to his teammates. Pyro drew a book of matches from her pocket. “Nein, then they'd scream.” Heavy raised his hand. “Ja, Mikhail?”

 

“How about we do knocking?" He whispered as quietly as he could, which was basically normal volume. “Nein, nein. She may see us as a threat and run. “Suddenly he had an idea.

 

 

 

===

The ex-Scout sat at the table, sighing as that Frenchie seduced her mother. He placed his uncovered ear to her stomach as she giggled. He pretended to get kicked in the face as her mom gave a full round of laughter.

 

Sammy sighed, wishing her medic were here. No, that would be bad. Very bad. He'd probably freak out and abandon her once he realized she was pregnant. That's what every single one of ma's husbands and boyfriends did in the past.

 

She was glad that she had ended it so well. Thierry seemed to notice her discontent and patted her head, giving her a knowing smile. She narrowed her eyes at him. What did he kn-

 

* CRASH* suddenly the door flew off its hinges. "The doctor is IN!"

 

August exclaimed as he entered the flat. He got sever different reactions. Kathryn clung to her husband as he chuckled. Samantha's eyes widened in shock and horror, her mouth agape in a silent scream.

 

Almost instinctually her hand flew to her abdomen as she wrapped the blanket around herself, hiding her new roundness. “D-doc?! Heavy?!? Pyro?!? What in the hellllllllllper are you doing here!?" Her shock turning to a protective mother’s wrath.

 

Before she could protest, the medic strode over to her and kissed her, with a longing hunger caused by two months of starvation. She eagerly responded, before remembering the situation.

 

“D-doc! What're ya doing here? "

 

“Vell vhen my little Liebling goes missing for two months, I think I have the right to be worried.”

 

“Oh August... I-I'm sorry. . . It's just that..." She couldn't finish her sentence looking down.

 

“Go ahead Liebling... It's alright. You can tell me anything. “He said eyes beseeching her. She looked to her mother, who at the moment was still quite shocked as three people had broken into her house, one then kissing her poor pregnant daughter.

 

Her eyes then turned to her enemy. Thierry. The red spy. Her step father. He merely nodded his head with a small smile. She then realized he was the one who had led them all here. Her best friend, her lover, and his best friend.

 

She gulped and with a small sigh, she closed her eyes and dropped the blanket. She was wearing a baggy t shirt, but that could do nothing to disguise the growing bump of her stomach.

 

She heard gasps and an almost inaudible 'mein gott' and she bit her lip. So this was the end of the medic and scout. She knew it was never meant to be, but it had been nice while it lasted.

 

She didn't dare open her eyes as gentle footsteps approached her. Suddenly she was in a tight embrace. “Oh mein scout, Mein precious Sammy, mein kleiner vogel. Why would you hide this from me?"

 

Sammy paused before answering. “I-I was afraid. Ya ya heard me right! I was afraid! Afraid you'd hate me and leave! “She sobbed. He pulled away to look at her tear streaked face. “Samantha..." He sighed, before giving her a small smile.

 

“Samantha, you are mein prinzessin, mein Angel. I would die a thousand times just to see your beautiful smile. You are my pride and joy, a light at the end of this dark tunnel. I would never leave you, no matter what. Not if your face was horrible marred, or even if you became a burden to me. I would love you no matter what you became. Und this, this just makes you even more beautiful to me, my perfekt. "

 

This time it was he who had tears in his eyes. Samantha couldn't help but smile at the wonderful statement. “Oh Doc, Ya makin me blush! What can I possible say to that?" He held her close and slipped something around her neck.

 

 

“Say yes."

 

The men (and woman) sat in their chairs nervously. Last time they had had a meeting like this, they had been told they had three days to live. The only one missing was the medic.

Speaking of him, he kicked the door open, hands full with boxes.

“What in the name of Sam hill...?" Questioned the engineer softly.

The doctor removed a scalpel and opened one box deftly. From inside came a flow of white letters. All stamped with one message. RETURN TO SENDER. The mercenaries gasped.

“These gentlemen, and pyro, are each and every letter we have been sending to Scout over the past two months. I just got off the phone with the administration with the faculty and Ms. Jallete never arrived. "

" Is that why my damn blasted phone calls have been gettin' a " oh she's not here right now come back later,’?!?" The Scottish man shouted. “Ja vol Herr Demo. As of today, Samantha A. Jallete has been missing for two months three days. Anything could have happened. "

He pulled out a chalk board in the middle of the room which had German written all over it. “Mein first theory was this was all a set up by RED. This is unlikely but highly probable due to the fact we saw Ms. Pauling two days ago.

Which disproves my second theory. Their plane being crashed in mountain side. Und that brings us to my third theory. "

He flipped the chalk board over to see a large question mark.

“My third theory is the unknown factor. My hypothesis, scout found out something she didn't need to und they had to get rid of her. Or she simply wanted to quit the team. That is why it is called the unknown. "

Everyone was quiet. “This has higher ups written all over it, I demand to speak to Ms. Pauling!" The heavy shouted. He was greeted with approval and the medic pushed his glasses up.

“Güt thinking Herr heavy. I shall do this now. “He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. He put it on speaker phone so everyone could listen. After the fourth tone, someone finally picked up.

“Hello you've reached Ms. Pauling, how may I help BLU team?" She replied, and the engineer detected a hint of uneasiness in her voice.

“Ah, Fraulein Pauling, our favorite assistant. How are you?"

Medic asked, his voice sweet like honey.

“Oh I'm fine, just a little tied up at the moment. May I help you?"

“Oh ja, JA of course. I just wanted to know... WHERE IN THE NAME OF ZHE THIRD REICH IS SCOUT?!!?"

Everyone trembled at the Dr.'s booming voice, soldier holding on to engineer for dear life. They heard a gulp on the other end of the line.

“M-Ms. Samantha Abigail Jallete has been terminated from BLU incorporated.”

The room went silent, the only sound being medic’s heavy breathing. Finally after an eternity he spoke again.

“Would you like to rephrase that...Fraulein? " his voice was as cold as death. " Sh-she violated the terms of her contract so she was dismissed from service. "

“THEN VERE IS MEIN FRAU! TELL ME!" The medic nearly screamed into the phone. The line went dead.

“I guess we'll never know where she is now..." Sighed Spy.

“I may be able to change that. “A voice suddenly spoke up. The pyro shifted into the red spy.

“Thierry." The blue sky hissed. “Jacque." He replied casually, removing a cigarette. He lit it and took a long drag. “So what do you want?" He asked in French.

“Just some incriminating evidence. No intelligence, no briefcase. And you know what I'm talking about. “He replied. The blue spy removed a folder from well... Well it looked like thin air.

The red spy pulled out a piece of paper. “This is the address she is at." The heavy tried grabbing for it but the spy turned invisible.

“I have two terms. One is that I get to come along. “The medic grumbled an agreement.

“The second is that only three of you come along.” Outcries of denial were heard and the blue spy shushed them.

"Ve agree. Now vhen can ve leave?" The medic said, desperation in his question.

“We leave in an hour. A plane departs in two. Now make your decision. “He reappeared and grumbles were heard.” I am definitely going." Medic said. Everyone nodded. Even if they didn't know of their relationship, they knew they had a special connection.

“I vill go with doktor. “The heavy said. No one dared opposed him. That left one spot open. The pyro raised her hand. That settled it. The three scariest members of the team were going on a covert rescue mission to find their lost scout.

====

One couldn’t begin to fathom the Dr.’s hatred for planes. But time was of the essence and he would stomach it for her. His Scout, His Sammy. The ride lasted less than five hours with little turbulence. The man thanked Archimedes for this blessing as they finally touched down in Boston.

They called two cabs, for heavy took the entire backseat of one, and off they went, farther and farther into the heart of the city. Usually they would’ve been earning odd looks by now, but there disguises were perfect.

Heavy wore large business attire, making him look like your almost average worker. The spy wore a hoody that went down to his nose, and ripped jeans, going for the look of lanky American teenager. Pyro took this time to where her prettiest spring dress and wore her hair in pigtails. Medic also wore a suit and tie, matching heavy. In his briefcase though he had several things in case of emergency.

 

They pulled up to a familiar complex. “Complex C. “August muttered under his breath. As the cabs departed, Thierry cleared his throat. “I will go in first, undetected, to see if she’s even there. If she is I will signal you from the window. If I am not back in five minutes, then I am dead and it is a trap. They nodded their heads in agreement.

 

Though medic despised the idea of the enemy spy getting to see his Liebling first, he knew it was for the best. Thierry activated his watch and he became invisible. The trio decided to wait in the lee of the building, so if there were any enemies, they wouldn't see them coming.

 

Feliciano played with her braids, boredom striking her. She wished she had brought balloonicorn. Medic sighed, leaning up against the wall. Realizing its filthiness, he quickly straightened. Heavy looked at his watch. Four minutes.

 

Suddenly a napkin fluttered down from the window. The signal. They ran into the old lobby, long since trashed and vacated. Medic pressed the elevator button impatiently, tapping his foot. After a minute or so he decided that enough was enough and ran up the stairs. The heavy followed, picking up pyro.

 

First floor, second floor, third floor, rest on the fourth floor (damn that elevator.) and then fifth. When they finally made it to the sixth, medic crept along until he found the apartment. The door had been left open a crack.

 

He heard the laughter of the Frenchman and scowled. Of course he had to flirt with Kathryn first. Not that she wasn't a lovely woman. But he wanted his woman.

 

“How should ve do this?" He whispered to his teammates. Pyro drew a book of matches from her pocket. “Nein, then they'd scream.” Heavy raised his hand. “Ja, Mikhail?”

 

“How about we do knocking?" He whispered as quietly as he could, which was basically normal volume. “Nein, nein. She may see us as a threat and run. “Suddenly he had an idea.

 

  

===

 

 

The ex-Scout sat at the table, sighing as that Frenchie seduced her mother. He placed his uncovered ear to her stomach as she giggled. He pretended to get kicked in the face as her mom gave a full round of laughter.

 

Sammy sighed, wishing her medic were here. No, that would be bad. Very bad. He'd probably freak out and abandon her once he realized she was pregnant. That's what every single one of ma's husbands and boyfriends did in the past.

 

She was glad that she had ended it so well. Thierry seemed to notice her discontent and patted her head, giving her a knowing smile. She narrowed her eyes at him. What did he kn-

 

* CRASH* suddenly the door flew off its hinges. "The doctor is IN!"

 

August exclaimed as he entered the flat. He got sever different reactions. Kathryn clung to her husband as he chuckled. Samantha's eyes widened in shock and horror, her mouth agape in a silent scream.

 

Almost instinctually her hand flew to her abdomen as she wrapped the blanket around herself, hiding her new roundness. “D-doc?! Heavy?!? Pyro?!? What in the hellllllllllper are you doing here!?" Her shock turning to a protective mother’s wrath.

 

Before she could protest, the medic strode over to her and kissed her, with a longing hunger caused by two months of starvation. She eagerly responded, before remembering the situation.

 

“D-doc! What're ya doing here? "

 

“Vell vhen my little Liebling goes missing for two months, I think I have the right to be worried.”

 

“Oh August... I-I'm sorry. . . It's just that..." She couldn't finish her sentence looking down.

 

“Go ahead Liebling... It's alright. You can tell me anything. “He said eyes beseeching her. She looked to her mother, who at the moment was still quite shocked as three people had broken into her house, one then kissing her poor pregnant daughter.

 

Her eyes then turned to her enemy. Thierry. The red spy. Her step father. He merely nodded his head with a small smile. She then realized he was the one who had led them all here. Her best friend, her lover, and his best friend.

 

She gulped and with a small sigh, she closed her eyes and dropped the blanket. She was wearing a baggy t shirt, but that could do nothing to disguise the growing bump of her stomach.

 

She heard gasps and an almost inaudible 'mein gott' and she bit her lip. So this was the end of the medic and scout. She knew it was never meant to be, but it had been nice while it lasted.

 

She didn't dare open her eyes as gentle footsteps approached her. Suddenly she was in a tight embrace. “Oh mein scout, Mein precious Sammy, mein kleiner vogel. Why would you hide this from me?"

 

Sammy paused before answering. “I-I was afraid. Ya ya heard me right! I was afraid! Afraid you'd hate me and leave! “She sobbed. He pulled away to look at her tear streaked face. “Samantha..." He sighed, before giving her a small smile.

 

“Samantha, you are mein prinzessin, mein Angel. I would die a thousand times just to see your beautiful smile. You are my pride and joy, a light at the end of this dark tunnel. I would never leave you, no matter what. Not if your face was horrible marred, or even if you became a burden to me. I would love you no matter what you became. Und this, this just makes you even more beautiful to me, my perfekt. "

 

This time it was he who had tears in his eyes. Samantha couldn't help but smile at the wonderful statement. “Oh Doc, Ya makin me blush! What can I possible say to that?" He held her close and slipped something around her neck.

 

 

“Say yes."

 


End file.
